Letters From My Secret Admirer
by Demonic Gurl
Summary: Oneshot. Valentines day is in the air, but it doesnt seem like it with Kagome, until she gets anonyms letters from a secret admirer. SK


**Disclaimer: No connections or relations to owning Inuyasha. **

**A/N: A quick One-shot in dedication to Valentine's Day. **

_**Letters from My Secret Admirer**_

Light giggles filled the air, as a group of girls squealed at the sight of their friend receiving a beautiful bouquet of red and pink carnations from the Valentine's deliver. The blushing girl receiving the flowers looked down to the attaching little note, with a bear bearing the outside decoration of the card. After the shouts of encouragements from her friends around her, she took out the card where it read.

_To my dear fair maiden, _

_The colors of red roses, cannot out-match the colors of your red lips from the way you smile. The pink of the roses, cannot show how beautiful you look when you blush the way you're blushing now. No man deserves such perfection. Be my Valentine? _

_Your handsome knight and shining armor, Miroku_

The girls awed and deeply sighed as Sango finished reading the card and bit her lip to stop herself from blushing so much. She then received a light push forward from a person from her group, where she then saw her admirer waving to her as he grinned. Sango turned back to the offender, to see her best-friend, Kagome, grinning ear to ear at her.

"Geez, stop blushing already! Go to him before he finds a new Valentine." Kagome teased.

Sango harrumphed as she stuck her tongue playfully at her best-friend and turned away from her group of friends as she ran to her boyfriend, with her bouquet cradled in her arms.

Kagome shook her head as she leaned back into the tree she stood in front of, in the back of her school. It was Valentine's Eve and already, all the girls were receiving gifts and presents from their boyfriend's or admirers. She looked around her to see so much red and pink, that it made her sigh a bit.

She had yet to receive a gift from her boyfriend, Inuyasha. He wasn't really into these things, but she wished this year would be different. Kagome returned her sight forward, where she then caught sight of her remaining friends present, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, crowding around her, staring at her unnervingly. She backed up to give some room between them as they started interrogating her.

"He's late Kagome-chan."

"Yes, it's Valentine's Eve and he has yet to give you his Valentine," Inquired Yuka.

Kagome grinned weakly as she held out her arms before her to calm them down. She knew what they were talking about. She and Inuyasha had been a couple for a few years now, 5 to be exact. Well, it was a on and off relationship, considering, his ex kept getting into the picture. But, non-less he "supposedly" was the one to be giving her Valentine's gifts within those years, when it was really, her, who was sending herself those gifts, to ward off any suspicions from her friends. She would sign the note some cheesy poem, signing it anonyms, and then pretending to be surprised when she received it. Her friends would then have read it out loud and conclude it was from Inuyasha, just signing it anonyms to keep his boyish rep intact. But this year, she thought it would be different, seeing as Kikyo has a "suppose" boyfriend as rumors said, and Inuyasha would keeping his attentions to her this year. She mentally sighed, as she caught a silver head in the crowds of people over at the side.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned back to her friends and waved it off, "Probably wants to give it tomorrow like everyday." She reasoned.

That seemed to satisfy her friends for the moment. She smiled as she then excused herself, saying she was going to use the bathroom.

Kagome left her group as she headed to the back to the inside of school. She headed for the bathroom and was going to make a turn for it, when she heard Inuyasha's voice. She perked up in glee as she was about to turn the corner to go and see him, until she heard another voice.

"Inuyasha, where's my Valentine?" an annoyed voice chirped.

Kagome stopped dead and pressed back into the wall as she recognized the voice. She moved a little bit along the wall and peaked through the side to see her boyfriend leaning hand on the wall, besides the head of his ex. Their heads so close, they looked close to be kissing one another. Kagome's heart speed up a beat as thoughts swarmed her head. _Inuyasha's cheating on me for Kikyo…He's the supposed boyfriend people are rumoring about…._

She leaned back once more against the wall as she held her beating heart. She pursed her lips together as she closed her eyes and leaned her head up to the ceiling as she eavesdropped on the couple, who assumed they were alone in the deserted hallway, still unaware of their audience.

"Sweetie, you know I don't do that shit."

She then heard Kikyo whine, "But aren't I your Valentine?"

Kagome's heart stopped as he then whispered, "Every year, you're my Valentine Kikyo."

Kagome pushed herself off the wall and pivoted around to return back where she came. She held her head down as she shook away the tears that were to come. She shouldn't be surprised of this; she shouldn't be hurt at all. She knew that Inuyasha didn't really seem interest in her when he mostly had his eye for Kikyo. She knew all those years they've been together that it wasn't meant to be. She knew all this, yet it still hurt. She neared her locker, where she leaned her head back on it. She closed her eyes and sighed as she tried to resume her cheery mood, acting as nothing happened. She heard the bell ring, indicating, lunch had ended and it was time for the last class of the day. She turned to her locker, where she placed the combination in and opened the lock. She opened the door, only to stare at a single white rose, attached to it was a small white envelop. She heard people entering the building, but paid no attention to them as she opened the card.

_Been admiring you for some time_

_Hoping one day you'd be mine _

_Meet me tomorrow at three_

_At the same spot, by the tree_

Kagome looked around in confusion. The note was signed anonymous and she didn't send herself anything this year. She turned back to the white rose where it sat there just for her. No one knew her combination locker, other than Inuyasha to put his stuff in it, but he never does this stuff for anyone. The sudden memory of earlier events, built a fire in Kagome's heart as she glared angrily at the rose, as if it pricked her or something. She took the flower out of her locker and shut the locker angrily shut. She then went to the nearest classroom, where she threw the rose in the nearest garbage and turned away sharply, only to come to a chest. She quickly looked up to see who was blocking her exit, only to see the one and only prince of the school and older brother of Inuyasha's, Sesshomaru. He looked down to her with his amber eyes, arrogantly as he crossed his arms before him.

"I don't believe you have English class this period, Higurashi."

Kagome narrowed her eyes on Sesshomaru heatedly. She wasn't in the mood for this right now, especially Inuyasha or anyone in relation of him either.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she turned away by side-stepping him when he allowed her space to exit the door and went out her way, not noticing the somewhat hurt look of his.

XOXO

Kagome sighed as the next day everyone came and exchanged chocolates, bears, balloons, and such with their Valentines. She neared her locker where she opened her locker lazily, she then noticed her 3 friend of yesterday, arrived once more to get some juicy details.

"Ooo Kagome-chan! What did he give you?" Yuka chirped.

"Yea! Hojo just gave me a cute teddy bear saying to be his Valentine," Sighed dreamily Ayumi.

Kagome weakly grinned as she shrugged it off and opened her locker, only to come to yet another note. The girls looked in as well as they started to squeal at the rose in her locker. She blinked as traced the white ribbon attached to the rose. She caught sight of yet another note, where her friends urged her to read it. Sighing, she took out the card of its place and read.

_Love for another I understand_

_Rejection I won't stand _

_If you change your mind, you know where to meet_

_I'll be waiting my sweet_

The girls awed at the poem, while Kagome quirked her eyebrow at the poem. _He's put a new meaning to short and sweet. Since when was he a poet? _

The bell then sounded for class. The girls grinned at her and gave her some words of enthusiasm. Kagome sighed and decided to meet him after school.

XOXO

If time couldn't get any slower, it just did. All day was the history about St. Valentines was the subject. To make matters worst, people were oogling and making adoring faces at one another. She rolled her eyes and watched the clock as it ticked by, until the bell rung 3. She rose from her seat where she caught Inuyasha's eye where he tilted her head as to signal to follow him. She furrowed her eyes in confusion as she stared down at the note she held in her hand.

Once the halls were empty, Kagome reached her locker, where Inuyasha leaned back on, waiting for her. She crossed her arms as she caught sight of those pity eyes of his, instead of his adoring and loving ones. He sighed and deeply inhaled to speak, but she held her hand out.

"Don't…" she sighed.

Inuyasha blinked as he stared at her baffled. "What?"

"Don't…I know about you and Kikyo and…" she sighed once more, "I agree…" she gotten straight to the point.

Inuyasha's face softened and felt like the world was off his shoulders, "Thanks for understanding."

She chuckled as she shook her head and turned to her locker, "Get out of here you."

Inuyasha grinned as he hugged Kagome one last time and pecked her on the cheek as he then waved goodbye and ran down the hall, only to stop once more.

"And Kagome…"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Yes?"

He grinned as he winked at her; "He'll make you happy, much better than I did." he simply said as he then waved and ran off, disappearing as he turned the corner.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow as she thought for a second of what he meant by that. She sighed as she took out her books placed it in her book bag from her locker and threw it over her shoulder, carelessly. Her heart felt troubled, but she knew it was for best. She slowly walked down the hall and exited the school as she headed over to the tree, while watching other couples walk hand in hand. She neared the tree where she spotted yet another letter, sighed to her. She pulled the letter off the tree and read the letter once more.

_Had a feeling you'd come _

_Just looking at you, makes me feel numb_

_Sounds lame but it's true_

_How much I've waited and been a fool_

_Five long years, is a long hesitation _

_But I won't wait any longer, please answer my question…._

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, now more confused than before. She looked back and forth on the card, before looking back inside the envelope for some recognition of who her admirer was, where she then found yet another note. She blinked as it then said.

**Turn around**

Kagome spun around, only to come with a chest. She heard a light chuckle above her as she looked up slowly to come with the one and only, Sesshomaru.

"We've got to stop meeting like this…"

Kagome grinned as she stepped back to give them some space and raised the letter, silently asking if it was from him. He then nodded as she raised an eyebrow.

"You said about a question?"

He grinned, "Patience Higurashi," his arm behind him, revealed to hold another red rose with a white ribbon as he then asked, "Kagome…will you be my Valentine?"

Kagome grinned, accepting the rose like she did with the letters, and sealing it with a simple kiss.

**A/N: Done! Happy Valentine's DAY!**

**Revised it a bit, heh some errors in grammar and spelling, and a tip from a reader about flowers. Hey, it was a quick one-shot and I'm single, yessh. xD **


End file.
